Nadia had to read articles 38 through 69 for homework tonight. If Nadia read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Instead of counting articles 38 through 69, we can subtract 37 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 32. We see that Nadia read 32 articles. Notice that she read 32 and not 31 articles.